1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of displaying technology, and in particular to an ultra slim bezel structure of liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Slim bezel design of display devices is a trend of development of displaying field. The distance from an edge of a polyimide (PI) film to an active area is the most difficult to control for PI coating facility and mura problems caused by non-uniform thickness of edges of a PI film in a product are particularly severe. The slim bezel designs for TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) devices are conventionally realized through overlapping the PI film and a sealing material. However, uncontrollable factors of the PI film often results in the finally produced slim bezels being difficult to meet the design requirements that are desired by customers or that are considered idea products. Thus, the known designs of slim bezel of display device need to be further improved.